


关于一次意外死亡、一个巧妙计划和一条小鱼的简单物语

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: “我该怎么办？Nino会杀了我的！”.润绝望地抓着相叶的胳膊说。





	关于一次意外死亡、一个巧妙计划和一条小鱼的简单物语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Short Tale of One Accidental Death, One Cunning Plan and a Small Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223561) by [learashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi). 



作者：杂食动物

链接：http://www.lofter.com/lpost/386642_105ccece

来源：LOFTER

“相叶，你必须得帮帮我。我觉得O酱不行了。”润对着电话快喘不过气来，他正拼命地想压下自己的歇斯底里。

相叶来的太迟，O酱已然驾鹤西去。

“我该怎么办？Nino会杀了我的！”.润绝望地抓着相叶的胳膊说。

“这怎么回事？”爱拔冷静地说，检查着那柔软的尸体。

“今天早上我要迟到了，给他倒食物时，盖子掉了，一整盒都倒了进去。我尽可能地把食物捞出来，但没时间干其他的。我觉得应该没事，可回家之后发现他已经这样了。”润说，他的声音因恐慌而拔高。

相叶低头看着掌心那条小小的金鱼，颜色已经暗淡。他摇摇头，非常想知道润该怎样告诉Nino他挚爱的宠物去世的消息。

++++

事情开端其实是个玩笑。他们最新的MV是在真正的庙会上拍的，润经过一番在水槽里的战斗，捞了条金鱼，他哈哈笑着把它当礼物塞给Nino。

Nino看着它噘着嘴，带着有点空虚的表情在小小鱼缸中慢慢地转圈，发现它和利达有颇多共同之处。

这条鱼马上就被命名为“O酱”，并成为岚的新吉祥物。

然后，Nino开始给他的新宠物找个家。翔没有时间照顾它；相叶的猫可能会吃了它；大野大概会因为遗忘而把它饿死，最终，这个重担落到润的肩上。

“为什么不养在你自己家，Nino？”拍摄结束，收拾东西时，Nino把鱼缸塞进他手里，润气愤地问道。

“你老说我家不够健康。你不会让小O酱因为这个得传染病对吗？”Nino用最诚挚的语调谆谆善诱，“我是说，看看你把盆栽照顾的多好。你有双魔法之手。”他还加上了势在必得的微笑。

“好吧，但你得买鱼食，每周至少清理一次鱼缸。”润看着鱼缸，那条橘色的小鱼空白地回看他，“我还要买个好一点的鱼缸，你给报销。让他待在这么小的碗里太不公平了。”

Nino兴高采烈地同意了，即便要掏钱。这条鱼提供了完美的借口让他能花更多的时间和润在一起，这事儿他可是踅摸了好几个月了。无数次，他通过种种微妙的方式向润抛去先无脑接吻再扒掉彼此衣服的暗示，但润从来没有领会到。

+++

金鱼的出现给了Nino完美的借口，让他有机会得到润的好感。

带着让自己能留下良好的第一印象的想法，他出现在润的门口，左手拿着半打啤酒，右手则是一个为O酱准备的色彩明丽的鱼缸装饰物。

润把啤酒放进冰箱，然后附身在放鱼缸的咖啡桌上，想看看哪里是放新玩具的好地方。他的屁股随着脑子里的想法扭来扭去，Nino沉浸在这美好景致里无法自拔。

++++

这天早上，当润想起需要喂金鱼时，他已经相当迟了。昨天晚上上床太晚，睡得很沉，闹钟都没能叫醒他。经纪人从车里给他打了三次电话，他才昏昏沉沉地接起来。即使是对于早起的人，十分钟内从熟睡到收拾好出门也不是件易事。就在润准备穿鞋的时候，眼角瞥见一抹橘色，提醒他O酱的存在。

他赶紧跑向那条鱼，它还是和往常一样眼神空白地看着他，慢悠悠地摆动着尾鳍。他抓起鱼缸边的鱼食摇了摇，没想到盖子飞出去，整盒鱼食都倒进去了，吓了他一大跳。润赶紧跑到厨房找个滤网，尽可能多地把鱼食捞出来，但他没有时间把它清理干净了。实际上，他是带着愧疚被经纪人拽出公寓的，留下一缸浑浊的水，他希望稍后它能澄清下来。

很快，润就专心于工作，把一切抛之脑后。直到他回到家，打开灯，看见鱼缸，才想起这事儿。缸里的水仍然混沌一片，他走近，发现O酱看起来不大对劲。

他感到自己非常愚蠢，无论如何也不愿再靠近一点了，相反，他抓起电话，拨给相叶，每次遇到涉及Nino的危机时，他都会这样做。

++++

“Nino，你现在能来我家吗？”

“润君，你没事吧？怎么听起来好像你在哭？”Nino问，对润颤抖的声音表示关注。

“我——有些事我得告诉你，而且最好当面说。”

“我马上到。”

在等着Nino来的时候，润绕着客厅不停地转来转去，想避开装着O酱遗体的火柴盒，负罪感几乎要吞噬他。相叶说他需要立即摆脱这种情绪，他建议润重新买条金鱼养着，希望Nino不会看出二者的不同。很快，润就发现这个办法相当蠢——要是Nino和他想的那样爱这条鱼，那他马上就能发现，并会因此而非常恨润，因为润试图骗他，这比谋杀了他的宠物还要过分。

Nino走进润的公寓时，后者的眼眶是红的，这让Nino确信他刚才哭过。

“润君？怎么了？你发生什么事了吗？”Nino在润带他走向沙发时问到。房间里有些不可名状的异样。但这会儿，润才是他最关注的的对象。

“ 你会恨我的。”润紧张地扭着手指说。

刹那间，一打不同的故事跑过Nino的大脑，但他绝对没想到润接下来说的话。

“我不是故意要杀他的，你要相信我。”润脱口而出。

“杀谁？”Nino尖声叫道，他的心脏都快蹦出来了。

“O酱。”润蹦出这俩字之后就大哭起来。

“ 什么？！”Nino现在换气过度了。应该说，他从今天早上的共同采访之后就没见过岚的队长了，但他确定当时利达还是好好的。

“ 给它倒了太多鱼食。”润说，没注意到Nino站在歇斯底里的边缘。他指向鱼缸旁边的小纸盒：“他在那里。”

Nino意识到大野没事，他的心跳平复下来，近乎正常了，同时他才明白为啥这房间看起来有点怪。鱼缸里平时总是躺在鹅卵石上的小小橘色不见了，而且水混浊的很奇怪。

作为从不错过任何机会的人，Nino决定利用这件事。他为润感到难过，对鱼的逝去并不觉得有什么，但这看起来是个合适的时机来拉近两人间的关系。

“我的鱼死了？”Nino能得到影帝不是没有道理的，他突然从润身边离开，极力挤出一滴眼泪，挂在睫毛上，同时发出一声含混的哽咽。

润马上伸出援手，紧紧地把他搂进怀里，把安慰的话语送进Nino的黑发里。

Nino啜泣着回搂住润，享受着润结实背肌的完美触感。

润捧起Nino的脸，以便清楚地看着他，他看起来那么小那么悲伤，让润不得不用指尖将眼泪从他苍白的脸颊上抹去，然后亲吻他颤抖的双唇。Nino羞怯地回吻，很快，在他俩的舌头伸出来之后，就变成了深吻。

“请让我留下来，今晚我不想孤单一人。”Nino用微弱的声音请求到，他靠近着润，紧紧地贴住他的身体，仿佛在寻求有形的安慰。

润根本不可能拒绝，很快他就带着Nino进了卧室。

那天深夜，在安静裸睡的润身边，Nino昏昏欲睡，身体仍沉浸在欢愉之中，他悄悄地向他的前宠物表示感谢。事情的发展比他敢于希望的还要好。

++++

第二天早上，Nino醒来的时候，润那一边已经凉了。在快速地洗了个澡之后，Nino拖拖塌塌地走进厨房，润正在疯狂地做早饭，数量足够至少六个人吃。

“ 运动完饿了？”Nino窃笑着问，他从后面搂住润的细腰，用鼻子在背上蹭了蹭。

让Nino失望的是，润畏缩了一下，挣脱了他的怀抱，耳朵尖红了。

“ 润君？我做错了什么事吗？”Nino莫名其妙，问到。

“不是你的问题。我……你崩溃了，我在你无法控制情绪时占了你的便宜。我……我是个可怕的人……”润的肩膀微微颤动着，声音也是，“我失去了理智，但是我保证以后再也不会发生了。”

Nino的心沉了下去。“可是我想要！”他脱口而出。

一般来说，Nino绝不会把脑子里浮现的第一个念头说出来，他要聪明狡猾的多。但想到艰苦的工作就这样化为泡影，惊的他魂飞魄散；而昨夜的兴奋感还奔流在血管之中，让他变得轻率粗鲁，根本停不下来涌出嘴的话语。

“我花了几个月的时间想把你拉上床，现在我终于成功了，你却要停下来？你以为我为啥要花那么多时间来看这条蠢鱼？你真的以为我对它有那么深的感情？”

润带着怒气眯起了眼睛，他的脸色苍白，因为他发现Nino几个星期来一直在愚弄他，其唯一目的就是要和他上床。

“我想来看望的是你，不是O酱。”Nino说，用小狗狗眼神看着润。

润怒视着Nino：“你让我为错手杀了O酱而自责不已，其实你只是利用他来把手伸进我的裤子？”

“那个，起作用了不是吗？”Nino玩笑着说，蹭蹭润，企图诱惑他狂怒的爱人。

让他大失所望的是，润一把把他推开，拽着他的胳膊把他扔到门外。

“润，开门。”Nino砰砰地敲着门，嘶嘶着。

门开了条缝，Nino的鞋飞出来，差点打在他脸上，然后门又被关上了。

现在没有任何退路了，他和润的关系好不容易有了进展，才不会这么轻易地放弃呢。不管对他来说有多丢脸，润值得放手一搏。

Nino重新开始砸门，一般砸一边喊：“我要整天站在这儿，还要搞出很多很多噪音，直到你让我进去为止。我认为你的邻居会觉得这事儿非常有意思。”

润没有回应，但Nino能感到他就站在门后。他放缓语调，平静地说：“润君，请你给我个解释的机会。我说我不会离开，那可是认真的。你的友谊对我意义非凡。你对我意义非凡。”

门慢慢打开，润示意Nino进来，但他的表情看起来可不怎么高兴，好像他并不比以前更期待Nino来访一样。

++++

“润君，你能不能坐下来，好让我方便和你说话？”Nino坐在沙发上，看着靠在对面墙上，倔强地抱着双臂的润说。

“我站这儿挺好的，”润冷冰冰地说，“说你要说的，然后滚。”

Nino才不会让这种情势继续下去，他走到润身边，搂着他的肩膀把他拉到沙发前，按着他坐下去，自己跪在他两腿之间的地板上。

润的脸颊开始发红，但他仍然不愿意和Nino对视。

“润君，你小时候有没有在庙会上赢到过金鱼？”

“那个，是的，可是……”

“它活了多久？”

“我不记得我家有过金鱼，但是既然你说起了……”润说着，皱起双眉拼命地想。

“O酱能活这么长时间简直是个奇迹，要知道那些鱼在你拿到的时候已经生病了。”

“可这还是我的责任。”

“那是个意外，润，别因此责怪你自己。我是说，它什么时候看起来很活泼过？”

“既然你说起来了，他确实总是慢悠悠懒洋洋的，但我以为那是他个性如此。”

“你对他尽力了，我很肯定他要在别的地方绝对活不了这么长时间。我认为他在这过的很开心。”

“你真的这么想？”润轻声问，“我知道他只是条鱼，但他让我们在一起了，你知道吗？”

Nino的胸口突然升起希望：“那我们还会在一起吗？”

润第一次看向他，但他垂下睫毛，盖住眼睛，以躲避Nino富于穿透性的目光：“我很乐意，只要你也……”

Nino的回答是紧紧抱住润，鼻子塞进他的颈弯：“我在这世界上没有什么比这更想要的了。”

Nino心想，也许现在他终于能得到润的全心关注了。O酱献出生命才换来这样的结果，确实是个耻辱，但他相信那条小鱼看到他们在一起了会非常高兴的。

++++

几周后，Nino怡然自得地走进润的客厅时，被吓得下巴差点掉到地上。角落里放着一个全新的高科技水族缸，里面有五条颜色鲜亮闪闪发光的鱼，它们排着队在玻璃后面看着他。

一条鱼小而富有攻击性，追着另一条有美丽鱼鳍的大鱼绕着鱼缸转。另一条有着圆溜溜的大眼睛，正小心翼翼地游泳，仔细地检查路过的每一块岩石每一个贝壳。第三条鱼细长细长，左半边身体有很多半点，它疯狂地在水里绕着圈子。最后一条圆胖圆胖的鱼，正在鱼缸底部休息，看起来好像被冻住了。

“你看，我们成为父母了，”润在Nino背后的某处轻柔地说，“带五个孩子可不是容易的事，但如果我们能把所有的空闲时间都花在他们上，那我肯定咱们能够胜任。”

Nino那一向转的很快的脑子一片空白，他看着鱼，它们似乎在向他投来轻蔑的嘲笑目光。

“当然啦，我大概不会有太多时间照顾你了，作为新手父母，我们的性生活也很难保持……”润继续说。

Nino转过身面对他的男朋友，仍然绝望地想找个方法把脸上的惊恐表情去掉，再想个法子摆脱这个噩梦。

润转过脸，爆发出一阵恼人的大笑：“别害怕。那只不过是从我的剧组借来的而已”他弯下腰，气喘吁吁地揉着肚子：“看你脸上的表情……”

咆哮一声，Nino猛扑过去，把还在咯咯笑的润扑倒在地板上。Nino会让他为这背叛付出代价，用花样繁多又有趣的方式。

++++++++++++++++++++++++END++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
